Pretty Little Tributes
by PhandomIsLife
Summary: The liars are entered into a competition that will haunt them forever. Katniss and Peeta take the liars under their mockingjay wings. RATED T FOR VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE, SUGGESTIVE THEMES
1. The Beginning of The End

First, lets start with our codes and important stuff.

 **Bold- A's notes, etc.**

 _Italics- Voiceovers_

Key Crushes:

Spencer-Marvel

Aria-Peeta

Hanna-Cato

Emily- Foxface and/or Katniss

District Tributes(so i dont have to write out all the reapings):

Spencer, Marvel- District One

Hanna, Cato- District Two

Aria, Unnamed Male- District Three

Emily, Unnamed Male- Four

All other Tributes from the 74th Games are unchanged from original book, but i needed to assign a district to the PLLs.

* * *

 **My PLLs are lying again. Not that you'd expect that! I can't wait until they decide to tell everyone their dirty secrets. something's gonna happen that'll change them! Toodles bee-yotches! -A**

Rosewood Day was hosting a one-of-a-kind event. Hanna couldn't wait to enter it. The Hunger Games VR Experience. Hanna had seen ads for it on TV. Rosewood had decided to buy the experience for the students, because they could pay the $250 for it. Her mother decided to let her enter it because Hanna needed to do more things outside of shopping, the occasional shoplift and texting Mona. She went to sign up and saw Aria.

"Hey Aria." Hanna looked at Aria. Aria had hiked her skirt way above the knees and she wore funky leggings underneath. Every boy stared at her. Hanna subconsciously sucked in her stomach.

"Hanna. Have you had any texts from A lately?" asked Aria frantically.

"No. Why?" Hanna lied. She had gotten texts from A about joining the VR experience.

"Well, Emily texted me and said that A can know what she's doing out in Iowa. A is taunting _me_ about manning the tech board. I'm helping...Sean."

"You bitch." Hanna was still angry with Aria for hooking up with Sean.

"A's saying I'm the nerd. By loosest definition I'm NOT A NERD." Aria was literally wailing.

"Bitch please. You are like, so anti-Rosewood. You make up dances instead of playing soccer or field hockey." Hanna just said that to get a rise out of Aria.

Aria swiftly turned around and signed her name up.


	2. Questions Only A Guy Can Answer

Thanks guys for reading and thanks to the reader who reviewed! It really helps support my story and new ideas are welcome.

 **It looks like Hannakins dug up old beef with Aria. It's not _my_ fault, because Hanna needs a reason to get Aria in trouble. Maybe a fight to the death will help. Kisses! -A**

* * *

Spencer woke up. She had another nightmare about Ali. Hanna had called unexpectedly last night, crying. A had struck again. Hanna was automatically picked for the event, which Spencer had no desire to enter. But that didn't stop A from entering Spencer into "the reaping". And Spencer had been chosen. District One, the luxury department. Hanna was District Two. Apparently Aria also signed up, and was chosen for District Three. Emily was reaped for Four. The girls all were nervous. Was A behind this? A/N: Emily came back from Iowa. 

* * *

**Oops! Looks like it was _too_ obvious that I totally rigged the drawings! These girls are getting too good at this. Maybe I'll do something else! Mwah! -A**

* * *

Aria cried. They had explained the Games to the "Tributes" as they called them. Nobody Aria was friends with was there. Except her former friends. Spencer. Hanna. And Emily. Hanna was sulky and ignored attempts at chatting. Aria didn't know that the Games meant fighting to the virtual death. Aria thought dying a virtual death would be worse than dying an actual death.

The dreaded day came. Spencer got up and put on a J Crew athletic tee and Nike shorts and sneakers. Aria wore her Nike workout sweater and yoga pants. Emily wore one of her swim shirts and leggings. Hanna wore Juicy velour pants and a gray hoodie. They all went to the gym where they set up the tech. Each girl went to their own area to start. They hooked up the goggles and then...they popped and frazzled. Hanna realized they weren't in Rosewood anymore. She tried pawing at the goggles, but they weren't there.

Hanna was in a was a huge mountain that had planes coming and going. She was being ushered to a bullet train. The boy sitting next to her was very muscular. He was silent with a slight grin on his face.

"I'm eager to start. Where's our mentor?" He stood up quickly.

"I don't know." Hanna was instantly scared and in love at the same time.

"Why don't you know?" The boy immediately grabbed a glass bottle and swung it at Hanna. Hanna screamed.

"DON'T!" Hanna cowered in the corner.

"Just kidding. Don't you remember me?" The boy sat down.

"N-n-no..." Hanna couldn't move.

"Oh. I'm Cato. Fellow Tribute, friend and boyfriend."

"Really? We were dating?" Hanna was in disbelief.

"Almost. Then we got reaped."

"Oh." Hanna relaxed.

"Anyway, one of us is going to die anyway." Cato looked out the window.

"Then defy the system." Hanna blurted out the words.

"No, we can't. He'll kill us first." Cato was sad.

"Who's he?"

"The president. President Snow."

Hanna shut her eyes. Cato was describing the Hunger Games to her.

Cato held her hand. "It's okay. We'll find a way out. I'll keep you safe."

* * *

So Cato actually cares about people! Surprising! Next Chapter coming out soon...I've been really social lately.


	3. Let The GAmes Begin

Spencer woke up. She was in a lavish room, trees whizzing by. She immediately was confused.

"Where am I?" She wondered.

She quickly put on her clothes. They were...different. It was an extravagant dress made of silk. She walked down a hallway decorated with gold leaf.

"Um...excuse me? I don't know where I am." Spencer said to the boy.

"Aw, Spencer. You remember me." The boy replied.

"But where am I?"

"On a train. Duh." Marvel said.

''Making friends?" Cashmere and her brother, Gloss walked in. (A/N: I just assumed that they mentored Marvel. Nobody knows.)

"Yeah."

Spencer was dazed. Who are these people?

* * *

Aria was slowly walking down a plain hallway, dotted with pictures of technology's evolution. Being the smart PLL that she is, she discovered that they were in the future. She was reading in the extensive library about the history of Panem. She knew all her friends were in danger. But how could she tell them?

* * *

Hanna was getting to know her District Two friends better and better. Cato seemed very nice, but Hanna began to expect an ulterior motive. Did A have the ability to reach them in the future?

* * *

 **Hannakins! Do you think Cato really likes you? You're nothing but a liar that throws away friendships for boys. Shouldn't I tell him, or will you tell him about all the people you caused pain?**


	4. TrAined to Kill

(A/N: I just realized that I'm not paying any attention to Emily.-_- Oh well. Oh, and thanks to the same reader who likes my descriptions of the outfits! PLZ FOLLOW AND REVIEW! that one reader, thanks a lot!)

* * *

Emily was swimming in the indoor pool on the train to the Capitol. The boy she was with was very friendly. His name was Josh. (A/N: He really didn't have a name. I felt really bad, so welcome Josh!) His mentor, Finnick was nice. He was a good trainer. Emily couldn't stop thinking about Josh and Maya. She didn't know who she loved. She knew Maya would break up with her...as soon as she got back.

* * *

 **Hello, bitches! I knew you just HAD to read on. Aria is going to be in for a big shock as soon as she sees me in the Capitol! Don't worry, I won't punish her...yet. Mwah! -A**

* * *

The trains pulled into a station by the Training Center. The girls got off and looked for each other.

Hanna screamed, "SPENCER!" Spencer ran over, crying tears of joy.

"Hanna! Did you see Aria or Em?"

"N-n-no. I saw the trainers though."

"Hmm. Aria found a way to communicate. I talked to her."

"Oh really? What did she tell you?" Hanna's heart raced in her chest.

"Hanna...we're in the future." Spencer wasn't kidding.

Hanna ran, grabbing Spencer's hand. Men in suits grabbed Spencer and pulled her away.

"NO!" Spencer screamed.

* * *

Hanna cried so much. Cato heard the sobbing and knocked.

"You okay Hanna?"

"Go away." Hanna cried.

"Let me in Hanna."

"NO! YOU'RE NOT COMING IN!" Hanna screamed.

"An emotional breakdown isn't healthy for a pre-Game workout."

"I don't give a fuck!"

"Wait. What?"

"Ugh. You're so weird.''


	5. MAke New Friends

Welcome Back to Pretty Little Tributes! This chapter is gonna be great. All about Emily and Aria. Get off the stage, Spencer!

* * *

Emily went in the big elevator with Josh. They talked about swimming and fishing.

"Salmon is in high demand this year...We can't get enough." Josh said, leaning against the glass window.

"Why?" asked Emily.

"Endangered species. Capitol can't seem to stop eating it."

"I like it in sushi." Emily replied.

"What's _sushi_?"

"Never mind."

Emily stepped off and saw Aria and the other District 3 tribute. Aria was hacking at a dummy.

"Hey, Aria!" Emily said.

"Not now, Emily. We have to train."

"Why?"

"Because only one of us is going to make it out alive. And it's going to be one of us." Aria said.

* * *

Aria used a staff to whack a dummy in the face. She jabbed it and pulled out a knife and fake stabbed it. She knew the costs. Fight for your life. Don't die.

" _Hello Tributes. Welcome to your first training session. Here are some rules. No fighting other Tributes before the Games. No thievery of weapons. Make friends with other Tributes. Train hard."_

Aria put down her knife. She walked to the archery station, and grabbed a bow made of black plastic. Another girl with a brown braid down her back was there. She turned around and said, "Hello. I'm Katniss."

* * *

 **Make new friends but keep the old, Aria! You'll never know when one of you might die. Kisses!-A**

A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Epic cliffhanger! Stay tuned!


End file.
